


That Sweater Tho

by CondensationOnGlass



Series: Tumblr Prompts- Voltron: Legendary Defender [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Colds, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Sickfic, cute autumn date ideas with friends, seasonal 'crud', seasonal illness, sick!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondensationOnGlass/pseuds/CondensationOnGlass
Summary: Tumblr Prompt fic! collegeanon-sickfics (of tumblr) really liked a character a+b post I made and gave me that last push and some details that I needed to finally write it."Character A and B are going to hang out or go on a date, its mid-october or so, and B is a bit late but A isnt worried. B shows up and surprises A from behind"Theres more to the prompt, but I'll leave that to be a surprise.





	That Sweater Tho

**Author's Note:**

> collegeanon-sickfics.tumblr.com did me a shock and drew keith from this fic! I was screaming in joy for d a y s
> 
> Picture is: https://collegeanon-sickfics.tumblr.com/post/166404439319/so-feverhalo-wrote-this-lovely-fic-the-other-day
> 
> im hoping its there at the end of the fic or in the other notes as well, but please please go check it out on their blog! And their blog in general!

“Yeah, sounds good we can meet you there,”  Lance said into his phone, “Tell Pidge to chill, we’re on our way. Just gotta pick up something- pie would be good right? Pecan pie or something?”

Lance looked around the parking lot while Hunk was rambling in his ear about the different options and how close he, Shiro, and Pidge were to the farm they were going to meet up at. Keith didn’t live very far, and said it wouldn’t take him more than fifteen minutes to walk there, but Lance had been waiting for  _ages_. 

“If he doesn’t get his butt here in the next 2 minutes I’m just going in to buy a pecan pie. Pumpkin pie is so overdone, and you know Allura is going to bring homemade tarts- they could be pecan, but you know they’ll be that cinnamon pumpkin whipped stuff. Thats her specialty… Oh! Tell Pidge I heard that! Puh-lease, we’re so doing the wagon ride.  _Twice_  now.”

“Lance!” Keith hollered from the edge of the parking lot. He scrunched his nose at the grating pain in his throat from shouting, but was too glad to finally be there. He had his side-slung bag over his shoulder and his hands stuffed into his pockets. The wind whipped through the parking lot and blasted his hair out of order again. The cold wind ripped through his clothes and made his nose start to drip as a shiver jolted up his back. None the less he started jogging over to Lance’s car.

“Oh shit, the boy, he here. Look I’ll get Keith to call on speaker while we’re driving, gotta go.” Lance swiped off the call and turned to watch Keith half-run-half-walk through the crowded lot. He crossed his arms on the roof of his car and watched with a half smile. “About time! I was going to shop without y- What is that?”

 

“What?” Keith slowed to a walk around the front end of the car. He stared at Lance’s own windblown hair and chilled-pink face.

“Babe! Its not even Halloween yet, what on Earth are you wearing?” Lance covered his mouth and leaned to the side trying to take in the whole hot mess of an outfit. Those tight black jeans with the coffee-tinted distressed pattern, the heavy boots with the tops of his thick socks showing, the mess of hair thanks to the wind, and  _that sweater_ …

“Its the warmest one I have that I could find,” Keith looked down at his sweater. Hunk and Pidge had bought them both god-awful sweaters last year for Christmas- it was supposed to be cute with the two of them being a matching set. It was horrendous, dark blue with cakes, gifts, snowmen, and pizza patterned into it. Lance’s was the same sort of set up, but in a deep red with bread and snowflakes and fireworks. When they stood side-by-side the words on the front lined up to read ’ _Merry Crustmas- And A Toast To The New Year_ ’. 

It was horrendous, but so god damn warm. For a joke gift, and for something from one of those pop-up kiosks at the mall, it was really well made. Tight knit, thick yarn, and comfortable.

“Its not going to get that cold,” Lance reached for Keith’s hand and pulled him towards the grocery store. “God, you’re hands are freezing! Thats still a god-awful sweater.”

“Love you too,” Keith sniffled and rolled his eyes as Lance kissed the back of his frozen hand.

“I know.”

 

 

Keith sat in the passenger seat, holding on to the box of hot chocolate mix and the fancy artisan tortilla chips they ended up buying. Lance’s phone rested on the passenger side dash, and Pidge was whining through the phone about how long they were taking. Honestly, Keith was half-dazed and not even listening. He knew he was fighting off a cold the past few days- he was always one of the first to get ‘the seasonal crud’ every year.

“We’ll Matt’s lucky then, they didn’t have any.” Lance’s voice pierced through to Keith, bringing him back to attention from staring at the scenery speeding by. Keith shook his head and smiled to himself; they debated brands for about 5 minutes before getting a text in all caps about Pidge’s brother being allergic to nuts. Lance about shit when he realized he almost made a mistake there, but of course he would play the dork after the fact.

“Huh?” Keith had zoned out again, and heard Lance’s voice and caught him glancing over for a second before he returned his eyes to the road.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, Keith, we’re almost there. Anyway, if you didn’t hear,” Lance hammed up his voice as he continued, “Pidge’s brother is going to be there. Apparently he hates pecans-”

“Lance, he’s allergic. Thats why Hunk kept telling you not to get a pecan pie.” Keith huffed out a short laugh that turned into a small fit of coughing.

“I mean, logically you just say he’s allergic, not offer eighteen different options without a reason. Anyway we’re pulling up now- bye!” Lance grabbed the phone and shut off the call while Keith patted at his chest to try and bring the fit to an end.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, choked on that laugh.” Keith swiped the back of his hand up under his nose as he sniffled again. His voice sounded rough, even to his ears.

“You sure? Are you feeling alright,” Lance pulled the car into a parking spot under one of the huge, orange-leafed maple trees,“ that didn’t sound very good.”

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” He sniffed again. His nose refused to behave and started running like crazy. “Think its the start of a cold, not a big deal.”

“Aww, babe, no wonder you wanted that ugly ass sweater. God I should have realized, you wore that all through that flu you had last year.”

“I did?” Keith started to unbuckle himself when he scrunched his face up, and jolted forward abruptly. “HEHtchh-huh” He gave a breathy sigh before he covered his nose with his sleeve.

“Yep-” Lance frowned and grabbed the bag of groceries off Keith’s lap and threw them in the back seat. “You said it was the best for when you had the chills. Oh-” He moved to press the back of his hand to Keith’s cheek.

“I’m chilly, but its the weather,” Keith moved away at the first feather light touch of Lance’s hand.

“Sure it is,” Lance shifted back in his seat. He took in how Keith looked; his face was still pink like he’d been out in the wind despite the fact they’d been driving for forty minutes in a heated car. “You sure you want to go out? We were going to go on a hay ride, it’ll be pretty cold.”

“If it makes you feel better, I can sit at the fire pit while you all go.” Keith opened his door and stepped out. He was pretty groggy- being a passenger made him pretty tired on the best of days. He groped in his pocket for a tissue while Lance sorted himself out and dug around in the trunk. Keith pulled out a tissue and bent his head forward to blow his nose only to have something thrown over his head.

“If you aren’t feeling up to the ride, sure. I can sit with you,” Lance offered. Keith tugged off the worn plaid blanket Lance tossed at him. He ran his thumbs over the fabric before wrapping his frozen hands up in it.

“I know you love those,” Keith cleared his throat to rid it of the gravely tone, “probably won’t get the chance again 'til we do the Halloween haunt stuff- and then it will be all chainsaw chases and jump scares.”

“Awwh,” Lance started walking to the little wooden building with his arm through Keith’s. He gave him a peck on the cheek and frowned again. Keith was running warm, but if he was adamant he could handle it, Lance wouldn’t argue. “If you’re sure, we’ll only go once. You keep yourself warm.”

“I’m sure, I’ll get some apple cider and wait here.” The two of them finally met up with the rest of the group.

“You’re not coming for the hay ride?” Hunk jumped from the conversation he was having with some guy who looked almost the spitting image of Pidge. “Aw man.”  
“I’m just a little tired from the drive over-”

“Guys! This is Matt,” Pidge interrupted, “Oh, well. Thats one way to make a first impression Keith. Nice shirt.”

Keith looked down again, he had almost forgotten he was wearing it again. Matt extended a hand and Keith stared at it for a second before he shook Matt’s hand and spoke up.

“Ah, hi. Um, I’m Keith.” He jerked his thumb at Lance, “This big dork is Lance, and he really wouldn’t try and kill you with food. He just has a weird sense of humor.”

“Keith!” Matt laughed, Keith chuckled along until it caused him to cough again. He tucked his face into his elbow as he was wracked with gurgled, congested coughs. Lance started to rub his back, “Hey, you okay?" 

Keith nodded while he coughed. It took another minute before the fit passed. He shook his head after it was over to shake off the foggy feeling that lingered.

"Go ahead, I’ll sit this one out and see you guys when you’re back.” His voice was rough, and he felt like must look pathetic. After that fit he felt the warmth in his face, but he wasn’t going to hold anyone back because the crisp air was disagreeing with him. He waved them off with a few more reassurances. Once they disappeared around the bend he flapped open the blanket Lance gave him and found a seat on one of the logs near the fire.

He sat slouched forward, and stared into the flames for about ten minutes trying to decide if it would be worth the energy to go order some hot cider when he heard a group of footsteps behind him. He turned to see the whole group standing there chatting with each other.

“Hey, Keith, Allura texted and said she’ll be at Pidge’s early, so we’re going to head over there now. We’re sleeping over anyway, we can come back tomorrow for this stuff.” Lance stepped over the log to sit beside his boyfriend. He bumped shoulders with Keith, “We’ll get you some cold medicine when we get there too. You look miserable all crunched up like that.”

“Sure,” Keith sniffed back through heavy congestion, “I’d be fine with that.”

  
“Thought you would. Come on, before your crud turns into a full blown flu.”

**Author's Note:**

> H&M actually made a sweater that inspired Keith's, and some cheesy holiday clipart helped with the idea of Lance's.
> 
>  


End file.
